1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of data and telecommunications and, more particularly, to an asynchronous transfer mode adaptation layer receive architecture.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to improve the communication and resource sharing between computer systems, data communication networks having network communication protocols were introduced. A communication network may be a local area network (LAN), a wide area network (WAN) or have the properties of both LAN and WAN. The physical transmission medium of a communication network may be a wired type or network such as copper wire, fibre optics, or coaxial cable or a wireless type of network such as radio, infrared, or microwave.
As computer systems started to utilize more graphic images and video conferencing became more desirable, the communication of video data has become important over both LANs and WANs. While separate means for communication of video between end users could have been developed, it is desirable to simultaneously communication communicate video data, audio data, and digital data across a LAN and a WAN.
Perhaps the most awaited, and now fastest growing technology in the field of telecommunications in the 1990's is known as Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) technology. ATM is providing a mechanism for removing performance limitations of local area networks (LANs) and wide area networks (WANs) and providing data transfer at a speed of on the order of gigabits/second. The variable length packets of LAN and WAN data are being replaced with ATM cells which are relatively short, fixed length packets. Because ATM cells can carry voice, video and data across a single backbone network, the ATM technology provides a unitary mechanism for high speed end-to-end telecommunications traffic.
In practice, ATM technology is presently being used primarily to pass data according to ATM adaptation layer (AAL) standards specification AAL1 (for circuit emulation—i.e. voice), AAL2 (voice over ATM) and specification AAL5 (for packetized data such as LAN traffic).
ATM originated as a telecommunication concept defined by the ITU, and the American National Standards Institute (ANSI) for carrying user traffic on any User to Network Interface (UNI) and to facilitate multimedia networking between high speed devices at multi-megabit data rates. ATM is a method for transferring network traffic, including voice, video and data, at high speed. Using this connection oriented switched networking technology centered around a switch, a great number of virtual connections can be supported by multiple applications through the same physical connection. The switching technology enables bandwidth to be dedicated for each application, overcoming the problems that exist in a shared media networking technology, like Ethernet, Token Ring and Fiber Distributed Data Interface (FDDI). ATM allows different types of physical layer technology to share the same higher layer—the ATM layer.
ATM uses very short, fixed length packets called cells. The first five bytes, called the header, of each cell contain the information necessary to deliver the cell to its destination. The cell header also provides the network with the ability to implement congestion control and traffic management mechanisms. The fixed length cells offer smaller and more predictable switching delays as cell switching is less complex than variable length packet switching and can be accomplished in hardware for many cells in parallel. The cell format also allows for multi-protocol transmissions. Since ATM is protocol transparent, the various protocols can be transported at the same time. With ATM, phone, fax, video, data and other information can be transported simultaneously.
ATM is a connection oriented transport service. To access the ATM network, a station requests a virtual circuit between itself and other end stations, using the signaling protocol to the ATM switch. ATM provides the User Network Interface (UNI) which is typically used to interconnect an ATM user with an ATM switch that is managed as part of the same network.
Through a given ATM network the communication from one end system to another end system may have one or more logical paths in which a virtual connection could be made. The possible paths from one end system to another are referred to as the Virtual Paths (VP). Each virtual path may have one or more logical channels of communication which are referred to as Virtual Channels (VC). When a virtual channel is active it is often referred to as a virtual connection. Each VC has an associated identification number which is referred to as Virtual Channel Identifier (VCI). Each VP has an associated identification number which is referred to as Virtual Path Identifier (VPI).
ATM networks communicate using cell switching which is a form of asynchronous time division multiplexing. Cells used in ATM are of a fixed length as opposed to packet switching which uses variable length data packets.
The ATM network architecture is generally organized in independent communication layers which are based on the OSI reference model. Briefly, some of the various functions performed at the communicant layers are described. The physical layer specifies the physical medium and transmission convergence where adaptation to the transmission interface occurs. The physical medium considers the bit timing that is required an the type of connectors, cabling, impedances, and protocol used at the physical medium. At the ATM layer generic flow control is considered, the cell header is generated or removed and passed to the respective next layer, the VPI/VCI address may be analyzed or translated and the ATM cells are multiplexed and demultiplexed as the case may be. At the ATM Adaptation Layer there is a segmentation and reassembly sublayer (SAR). The SAR sublayer provides for the segmentation of protocol data units (PDUs) into ATM cells or assembles ATM cells into PDUs that are passed to the higher layer.
The ATM technology is particularly well suited for communications among computers over the worldwide and public medium commonly referred to as the Internet, because of the flexibility and recoverability provided by this packet-based approach. A relatively recent technology by way of which remote, home, or small office workstations can now connect to the Internet is referred to in the art as digital subscriber loop (“DSL”). DSL refers generically to a public network technology that delivers relatively high bandwidth, far greater than current voice modem data rates, over conventional telephone company copper wiring at limited distance. As such, DSL modulator/demodulators (“modems”) are now available for implementation with workstations and personal computers for ATM communications to and from the Internet, with data rates provided by DSL modems ranging from on the order of 500 Kbps to 18 Mbps or higher, according to conventional techniques.
The equipment required to implement traffic control in an ATM network comprising a plurality of communication channels is considerably complex. While brute force methods can be utilized to accomplish some of the desired complex tasks, such solutions are often too costly and/or inadequate to be feasible, particularly for small office/home office (SOHO) applications. Thus, elegant techniques for implementing SOHO ATM solutions are needed.